Hogwarts and Hedgehogs
by hakuchi
Summary: Because I can, a Harry PotterSonic the Hedgehog crossover. On his first day back at Hogwarts, Harry is knocked unconcious by a large, strange jewel falling from the sky.
1. Chapter 1

A figure ran through the forest. Due to its colouring, it was nearly invisible in the dim of night. It stopped behind a tree on the edge of the forest, and looked up at the gigantic castle in front of it. A small, gloved hand was raised to a pointed dark blue ear, activating a small headset.

"Red. Hey, Red, you there?" the creature said into the microphone. His only response was static.

"Damn shoddy workmanship…" he muttered, removing the non-responsive headset. It was uncomfortable, and there was no point in having it on if it didn't work. "That little idiot's going to get it when we get back."

Once again, he looked up at the castle. He could scope the place out, and tell the others about it when he they met up in an hour. No problem.

He ran towards the castle, making sure he stayed out of the light.

Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, was happy to finally be back at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with his friends. He was looking forward to a year which, like his first year, promised to be much more fun than his summer had been. Or he had been, that morning. Now, he just wanted to get through this class without making any more mistakes. A desire which, unfortunately, went unfulfilled.

"I believe that I asked you to put the dragonfly wings in _before _the kneazle snout, Mr Potter, not after. 10 points from Griffindor." sneered Professor Snape, lifting a spoonful of Harry's potion and letting it fall back into the cauldron so that the whole class could see what _not_ to have your potion look like. "Do it again, and _try_ not to mess it up this time."

After class, Harry and his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, went straight back up to the Griffindor common room. Normally, they would have probably gone outside, but today, they had something more important to do. Well, more interesting, at least.

"What d'you think it is?" asked Ron, looking at the strange jewel which had fallen out of the sky and knocked Harry unconscious the day before.

It was a massive jewel, roughly the size of Harry's fist, and bright red. It looked exactly like emeralds always did in movies and on TV, and it was obviously magical. They had come to this conclusion from the fact that it was glowing, and that its impact with Harry's head had produced a strange scar which appeared to be formed of rubies, not blood. Ron's excitement over this had been diminished when, once removed from Harry's head, the rubies became drops of blood.

"I've got no idea Ron. But maybe these books do, so can you please let me read them?" snapped Hermione, angry at the red-haired boy for asking that question five times in the last fifteen minutes.

Ron muttered angrily, then picked up a book and started helping in the task of finding out what the hell this thing was.

In a clearing in the forest three miles from the castle, two figures stood. One was much taller than the other, but was no taller than the average 15-year-old boy would be. The other, judging from height, was roughly twelve. He was fiddling with what appeared to be headsets, one earphone attached to a microphone.

"How can someone so fast be so late?" muttered the taller of the two, crossing his arms angrily.

His companion looked up from whatever he was doing, and smiled at his companion. "You know him. He's probably waiting for the right moment to make a dramatic entrance."

It was at this precise moment that the one they were waiting for arrived. He was slightly shorter than the taller of his two companions, but still far taller than the other.

"Hiya Red. Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long." He said, flashing a smile in the darkness. His tall companion, who was (as the nickname suggested) bright red, simply growled at him.

"Here," said the smallest of the three, who was a light brown colour. "These should work now." He handed one of the three headsets he had been working on to each of his companions.

"Testing, testing, onetwoonetwo." the small one said into his own headpiece.

The blue one nodded. "Reading you loud and clear, little buddy." He said into his own headpiece. The red one just grunted. He wasn't feeling particularly happy towards his blue friend just now.

"Well then, if they work, shall we go?" suggested the small one.

The red one nodded profusely. The faster they did this, the faster he could get home.

The blue one grinned at his red friend, guessing what made him so anxious to get home. He nodded too.

The smaller one smiled. This was going to be a fun-filled night.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh wow, I completely forgot I even had an account here

Oh wow, I completely forgot I even had an account here. Two years of not coming to this site tends to do that. Anyway I guess I'll continue, since I have nothing better to do. If you're reading this it means that I've worked out how to use this god-awful site layout, hooray for me.

PS his name is Robotnik, DR IVO ROBOTNIK. Shuck all that "Eggman" jive.

Chapter 2

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in the library, near a window. The library was, so far, proving useless in the search for information on the giant jewel, but Hermione insisted that they stay, and search.

"Excuse me," said a small, polite voice. Harry turned, startled, and saw a enormous golden two-tailed fox-thing outside the window, flying by spinning its tails around. "Can I have that?" it said, pointing at the jewel.

"What?" said Harry, confused.

"The Chaos Emerald. The big glowing rock. Can I have it?" The creature flew in through the window and sat on the edge of the table. Now that it was closer, Harry could see that it was more like a small, fuzzy human than a fox, with gloves on its four-fingered hands, and bright red running shoes on its feet.

"Who are you?" asked Hermione.

"_What_ are you?" added Ron.

"Why do you want it?" finished Harry.

"I'm Tails, I'm a fox, and I want it because I need it. And you'll probably get hurt if you don't give it up, anyway."

There was a pause. "Did we just get threatened by a stuffed animal?" asked Ron incredulously.

Tails glared at him. "I wasn't threatening you, I was just saying that if you won't give it to us, we'll have to take it. And if we don't take it, Robotnik will. And then you'll get hurt, maybe even killed."

"I'm pretty sure we can defend ourselves against a bunch of little animals. Thanks for worrying, though." Ron smirked, his voice thick with sarcasm.

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you." Tails said, just before jumping out the window. While Harry and Ron watched him fly away, Hermione tried to remember where she'd heard of Chaos Emeralds before.

Elsewhere, miles away from Hogwarts, a large screen lit up, showing pictures of the castle. An extremely large man, shaped like an egg with a huge moustache, smiled as he looked at it. "Found it." He whispered triumphantly.

"Didn't get it, little buddy?" Sonic didn't seem surprised as Tails returned empty-handed.

"They didn't believe me."

"Well that's alright, I'll go in and get it tonight."

"Stick to the plan, Sonic. We _both_ go in." Knuckles was annoyed with his friend, as usual.

"Here's a better idea, Red: I'll race you. First one back here with the Emerald wins." Sonic grinned as he sped off into the forest, warming up for the night ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay I'm getting kind of bored of this story, so I'll cut it short (meaning Scratch and Grounder won't be in it, but I'll just have to live with that), just finish it this week and then start something new later

Okay I'm getting kind of bored of this story, so I'll cut it short (meaning Scratch and Grounder won't be in it, but I'll just have to live with that), just finish it this week and then start something new later. One or two "chapters" (if you can call 500-odd words a "chapter") to go after this one. Anyone bothering to read this can suggest what they want me to try next, since I have no clue what I'm going to do. ANYWAY:

Chapter 3

Night had fallen over Hogwarts. But Harry wasn't sleeping. The fox's warning kept him awake. Not because he was afraid of someone with a name like a brand of Russian petrol – he had been in more danger before, after all – but because he wanted to keep the jewel. It was so bright, so beautiful, so interesting. An entire day spent in the library had only come up with a small note about the jewel's power. He didn't even care about that; all he wanted was to keep it. No matter what he had to give up.

Halfway up Gryffindor tower's outside wall, Knuckles the Echidna stopped climbing. There was a noise, a familiar metallic humming. He knew that noise. Buzz Bombers. Lots of them, coming in fast. Robotnik had found the emerald. Knuckles smiled. "Finally, something to do." He muttered, as he leapt off the wall, into the approaching waves of robots.

Gunshots filled the night. Blood, guts, and miscellaneous red parts covered the ground. Whoever said that war was hell wasn't lying. But if it's on a computer screen, it's heaven, especially if you're 8 years old. Flying golden foxes with Iqs like phone numbers are no different. "2taildboi is DOMINATING!" Tails giggled to himself. It never failed; begging Sonic to take you along was the only sure way to get to stay where you are. Otherwise you never knew where you might end up. He shivered as he remembered what had happened the first, and last, time Sonic had been to Starbucks. Faint explosions reminded him of his game. They weren't coming from the game, but that was fine. Nothing could beat Sonic AND Knuckles at the same time.

The sounds of battle didn't reach Sonic's pointy ears. He was going faster than they were, after all. He wasn't sure where he was going, exactly, but he knew the Chaos Emerald was around somewhere. If he could be bothered to check the little doo-dad Tails gave him, he would know exactly. But that was no fun. The giant snake he had just ran past for the third time might be fun, if he could spare the time, but he needed to get the Emerald before Robotnik's minions arrived. And, more importantly, before Knuckles did. He leapt out a window, jumped off a Buzz Bomber, and through another window. "So much for getting it before Robuttnik's goons turn up," he said cheerfully, before looking up into a bespectacled face, with a glowing red jewel held next to it.


	4. Chapter 4 end

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry stared at the blue hedgehog. The blue hedgehog stared at the Emerald. And then the hedgehog grabbed the Emerald.

"Thanks kid," Sonic said, smirking, "gotta jet!" He tried to jump back out the window, but didn't quite make it.

"Expelliarmus!" shouted Ron, his broken wand working for once, and the hedgehog was knocked across the room, the Emerald flying from his gloved hand. Harry ran to catch it, but a blue blur got there first.

Sonic stood with the emerald, glaring at Ron and tapping his foot in anger. "That hurt, kid."

Ron tried the spell again. "Expelli-" he was sent flying when Sonic headbutted him at the speed of sound. Harry pulled his wand out, pointing it at the hedgehog, but he was gone. Running to the window, Harry couldn't see Sonic. But he could see what his obsession with the Emerald had hidden from him. Hogwarts was under siege. Robots of every shape and colour were attacking, all with only one similar feature; a small, egg-shaped backpack-like structure, which glowed and sizzled. Spells were being fired at the mechanical army from every window, but each flash of light bent to hit one of the packs. They were absorbing magic; it was how they could work in a place where nothing else mechanical could. Every so often, one would be overloaded, and explode, but there were too many for that to work for long. The only thing stopping the army from overwhelming the witches and wizards defending the castle was a small, red figure which ran through the robotic ranks, destroying everything in its path.

Sonic sped through the forest, heading for the faint glow of Tails' laptop screen. Behind him, a small army of Buzz Bombers and Caterkillers tried in vain to keep up with him. He reached his little friend, yelling, "HiTailshere'stheemeraldbadnikscomingbyeTails!" He grabbed a tree branch, swung himself around, and sped off again, quite literally through several Badniks. Tails sighed, put the Emerald in a special case with the other five, and grabbed a large bag. He rummaged around in it for a while, and then pulled out a gun bigger than he was. "Time to go, I guess." He followed his hero, mentor, and friend towards the castle.

As Harry watched, a blue blur – the hedgehog who had just stolen his emerald – joined the fight for the castle. As he watched, it went straight through a whole line of mole-like robots, setting off a chain of explosions which destroyed several more. Then Sonic leapt into the air, using the wasp-things as landing pads, and then leaping onto the next one before they exploded. He reached the tower where Harry was, landing on the stone next to the window. He smiled at Harry before leaping off the tower, rolling into a ball and spinning. As he watched the blue ball of death spin towards the robots again, Harry looked down at the still-unconcious Ron. "Looks like you got off easy." He muttered.

Elsewhere, far from Hogwarts, Robotnik sat in front of a computer screen, watching his army get ripped to shreds. "Chaos Emerald not found," a robotic voice chirped cheerily. "Casualties at 60...70..."

As he watched the last few robots get destroyed, his face began to redden with rage. An overwhelming urge to destroy something rose up in his chest as he screamed, "I HATE THAT HEDGEHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOG!"

THE END.

PS: Anyone who cares to try can suggest a new project for me, but if no-one does then I'll either do a Doctor Who/Stargate SG-1 crossover (guaranteed no Timelords), or an alternate retelling of Star Wars, set roughly at the end of Episode 3, running to maybe around when Episode 4 starts.


End file.
